Child Of Darkness
by Clover Valentine
Summary: One of many forgotten by God has returned to the Sohmas. What havoc will follow her? Will a love be able to blossom in the darkness of the young girls soul?
1. Welcome

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...cause if I did, there would be more poofy animals.**

**Aouthor's notes: Woo! Finally decided to put this one up. It's going to get pretty vivid later on. Bloody -tear- Oh, and Kyo is 19, and so is Kageko. Woot! And poor Shigure is old...ha. Tohru is away, Yuki is living in an apartment in the city close to college, and poor Kyo is stuck with pervert. You know how crazy Akito is. Won't let Kyo leave and all that jazz. But he does go to college. Anyways, On with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Welcome**

"A girl is here…kinda looks like Haru," Kyo said, to no one in particular. He looked around the room. No one was there. He glanced back at the door. It was a girl, his age. She had pitch black hair that she had combed over one eye. The exposed eye was a bright green color. She wore a long sleeved velvety looking black Chinese style shirt and a black skirt. She had long legs with knee high black stockings and shiny black Mary Jane style Lolita shoes. A black leather collar was around her neck, and her fingernails were painted black. Kyo looked at her with an annoyed expression, "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can, Cat," she said, looking down at the floor, "I'm sorry to refer to you like that, but I'm afraid I do not know your name." She bowed low, "My name is Kageko Sohma. My mother, Mai Sohma, has died. She told me to find my family, find the cat."

Kyo looked at her with wide eyes, "Do what? How exactly did you find us?"

"Phone book," She said, bowing again, "I apologize for coming here unannounced. But I am a forgotten one as well, Cat. But unlike you, I was not betrayed. I was merely forgotten by God." She looked at him with saddened eyes, "Consider yourself lucky, Cat. I have had no help from this so called God all my life." She dropped to the floor from pain and began to cough violently. Kyo got up quickly from his seat near the table and ran to her. He picked her up bridal style and blood was trickling out of her mouth.

There was a loud poof, and Kyo was nearly knocked over by the massive weight. He looked down in his arms as the black clothes fell softly to the floor. In his arms was a massive black cat that was as big as him. He walked over and laid the beast on the kitchen table. The monstrous paws sank long claws into the soft wood. The black creature got up shakily to its feet, and coughed continuously again. Blood and mucus sprayed onto the wood in dark red and yellow splatters. The beast collapsed once more as the eyes closed. "It's a fricking panther," Kyo said softly to himself. He walked over and touched the muscular shoulder. The fur was so soft and glossy. "Kageko," he said, shaking the shoulder. He wished he payed more attention in health class now. "Kageko, wake up." There was a loud poof again, and Kageko was naked on the table. Her pale flesh was almost blinding. Kyo walked upstairs to get a blanket.

"KYO! Why is there a cute naked girl on the kitchen table?" a loud voice rang through the house. It was the Dog. He looked the girl over and seen the blood splatters, "Kyo? KYO! Something's wrong!"

"No shit!" Kyo said, walking over and putting a clean white sheet over Kageko. There was a moment of silence. "Is there any more Sohmas that I don't know about, Shigure?"

The black haired man looked over to the orange haired boy with soft caramel eyes, "Up north there's a few. Cousins…"

"Oh, well, this girl is one of them," Kyo said, gently pushing a few strands of hair out of the girl's face. She stirred slightly. "I think she's fine now," he said, "I'll stay with her until she wakes up." He looked over to Shigure who was leaving to his room. Another forgotten animal? Kyo looked at her fondly. Maybe this was someone who could understand his pain.


	2. Broken Soul

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket**_

**_Author's note: Yay! Prepare for a mild gorefest. I was going to kill Akito off, but, I decided not to. Also, I came up with a new plot-line! It's going to be wicked cool. Enjoy. I call this one, "Monotomy of Gore and Vomit"._**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2 :-: Broken Soul**

_Incense burned fragrantly in front of a black jade statue of a panther with intricately designed symbols carved into the stone flesh. The eyes were painted with gold, and the beast had a harsh look carved upon its muzzle. The black haired maiden sat in front of it, bowed in silent prayer. _Please, God of Wrath_, She thought to herself, _Do not punish me any more than you have. I am large with child now, and my lover has died. Must you do more to me? This is my last child. After her, no more. You have killed all my others, and I cannot love another man._ The woman caressed her enlarged abdomen. She was due any moment. _It feels odd, praying to myself. But, it must be done. I must make peace with this beast within me, as do you, Kageko.

* * *

Kageko shot up quickly from her deep slumber. She looked to her right and seen the Cat, as she had called him before. She clutched the sheet to herself. "That...was my Great-grandmother...why did I have such a dream?" She thought aloud. She quietly got up, wrapping the bloodied white linen around her body. She stepped out the door that was in front of her that led to a small porch. The air was crisp. It was late summer. School would be starting again. She sighed. She had left her suitcase down the trail. Why had she packed so much damned stuff anyway. She clutched her side. She had scratched herself earlier on the trip to the Sohma's, and it was getting deeper. She was scared to look, in fear that it was badly infected. It hurt so much. But, she had found the Sohmas. That was all that mattered. She leaned her head against a wood panel on the paper door and jumped at the sound of someone's voice.

"You're pretty bad sick," Kyo said, stepping outside to sit with her, "Do you have any medicine you need to take?"

Kageko shook her head, "No. It just happens if I move a lot. I walked her all the way from the train station from the other side of town."

"You're bleeding, bad," Kyo said, standing up quickly. A pool of blood was forming on the white sheet. Kyo raced inside and called Hatori Sohma, the family doctor. Kageko pressed her hand against her old wound. What was wrong with her? It hurt so much, all the way, deep inside her. She doubled over as a strong pang of pain went through her entire body. It felt as if God was literally ripping her apart. Kyo reappeared a few seconds later, "I called a doctor." He leaned down and helped her press against the wound. Kageko was getting very faint headed. Large amounts of blood oozed through the linen to leave intricate stains on the wood panels. A few moments later a black car pulled up, driving 60 miles per hour and stopping on a dime in front of Shigure's house. Two figures approached. One was a tall man with brown hair that was over one eye, and the other was a female, with the pitchest dark of hair. Kageko retched at sensing this woman. Hatori, the gentler man, rushed forward to the bleeding creature. Strange instincts were overcoming Kageko. Urges to kill. Hatori administered a syringe of morphine into Kageko's arm, and got out a heavy supply of bandages. He removed the white sheet with no shame, and both Kyo and him turned at the horrible stench. Green mucus covered the area around the wound, and the wound itself was a red brown color and deep to the bone. Hatori, still trying to recover from the smell, began to clean the wound carefully. Kyo had to turn away. Kageko kept her eyes pinned to Akito, the woman, a low growl escaping from her chest.

"You're rotting," the woman said laughing lightly, "Poor kitty."

Kageko's eyes glinted with gold. Her legs were beginning to turn black, but no one noticed to due to the sheets. The rank odor was worse, as more patches of this 'disease' began to cover her body. She stood up, violently pushing Hatori aside. The black was traveling. Kageko's eyes widened in horror. She dropped to the ground and vomited again. Her body began to spasm as her bones began to break and realign. She screamed loudly as her shoulder blades grew and cracked through her skin. Her face was lengthening, and her hair was disappearing. Akito had a look of surprise as Kageko's body transformed into a disfigured hunk of rotting flesh. The beast panted loudly, then began to cough violently. An unknown organ fell to the wooden floor, along with a flood of blood.

"Oh…my," Akito said, gasping slightly. She looked over to Hatori and Kyo, who were both vomiting.

The creature turned a massive head. It did resemble a panther, but it was twice as large. Its ivory shoulders were protruding from the black fleshy skin. Fur only grew in patches between the large spots of decomposing tissue. "What's wrong," the creature said gurgling, "Doesn't God love to look upon me? I was once beautiful, wasn't I. You should remember, God. Do I sicken you? Am I that revolting now?" The beast winced with pain as it looked upon it's own body, "Is this what I have become?" The creature snapped, leaping forward at Akito. Akito screamed, falling to the ground. The panther snapped at her face, but she held up an arm and pressed it against the monster's fleshy throat. The skin broke, causing a spray of blood to break forth. The beast doubled over, choking on its own blood. It fell to the ground, and it's body conformed back to the form of the 18 year old girl. The wound on her side was healing slightly. Akito looked over to Hatori and Kyo, who were just standing there staring with wide eyes.

* * *

**Author: Yay gore! Please review.**


End file.
